


Nóż przeznaczenia

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Humor, Jaskier jak to Jaskier, nóż
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Jaskier i Geralt, i nóż.





	Nóż przeznaczenia

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł jest wynikiem mojej głupawki, która mnie ogarnęła, gdy Eti betowała mi tego potworka, i choć jest zrozumiały dla mnie (i dla Eti pewnie też), to tutaj służy mi on głownie po to, by przyciągnąć czytelników :D  
> Mój debiut w Wiedźminie, aaa! Proszę wziąć pod uwagę, że jestem dopiero po lekturze „Krwi elfów”.

— Ech, Geralt, Geralt, no i masz ci los...  
  
Jaskier niemrawo drapał się po głowie, stojąc koło zmęczonego Geralta; obaj sterczeli nad ciałem martwego ghula, z którym wiedźmin jeszcze przed chwilą walczył. Geralt trzymał rękojeść noża wykorzystanego do ostatecznego dziabnięcia stworzenia, gdy nie mógł dosięgnąć miecza, a liczyła się każda sekunda — dostał go kiedyś od Jaskra w podziękowaniu za pomoc w ucieczce przed rozwścieczonym mężem ówczesnej kochanki poety, który to nóż Jaskier najpewniej owemu mężowi skradł razem z sercem nie tak szanownej małżonki — natomiast bard z miną raczej nietęgą patrzył na ułamane ostrze wciąż wystające z martwego potwora.  
  
— A mówiłem, powiedz im, że w razie co pokrywają też koszty strat w walce. A ty nie, bo sobie poradzisz. Ja wiedziałem, co mówię, ten nóż nie wygląda na dobry.  
  
— Zaraza! To na co dajesz mi w prezencie felerne noże?  
  
— No wiesz! — oburzył się Jaskier. — Liczy się gest.  
  
Geralt westchnął.  
  
— Ale ghula zabiłeś. Więc zapłatę tak czy siak odbierzesz.  
  
— Ano odbiorę.  
  
— No to co się smęcisz! Kupisz sobie nowy nóż. Bo ja stanowczo odmawiam narażania swojego zdrowia i życia, żeby kraść ci broń, skoro ty jej nawet nie doceniasz.  
  
Geralt znów westchnął.


End file.
